Modern malware that has infected a computer system may attempt to take certain steps to hide itself from detection. The longer that malware stays undetected, the more control it may gain over a system and/or an associated network of computing devices. Some types of malware may be particularly difficult to detect and/or mitigate.
Embodiments of the disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.